The present invention relates to a beverage container, in particular a beverage container with concealed straw.
Numerous harmful substances are produced in many industrial processes, and such harmful substances can cause different diseases, some even cureless, to the human being. Therefore, environmental protection has been a common concern of mankind today, and objection to setting up of industrial production plants is heard frequently. Particularly, food hygiene is increasingly stressed today. Therefore, there are rules for marking and labeling on food packages, and there are health requirements for the packaging of foods. As for the packaging of beverages, aluminum tin cans, aluminum foil packages, paper packages and the like are used, but irrespective of the method of packaging, a straw is always required for the drinking of such beverage. However, straws are always exposed to the environment, and they are usually, more or less, contaminated.
Moreover, a straw is required for a packaged beverage, and such straw is kept outside of the packaging, or supplied separately. Use of such straw has the following disadvantages:
(1) The straw attached to the package could be damaged, deformed, omitted or overlooked in the course of handling and display; PA0 (2) The straw could be contaminated by hand before it is used, in particular during transition from seller to buyer; PA0 (3) It is inconvenient to remove the straw, and it is inconvenient to serve the beverage without the straw; PA0 (4) The enclosure of the package, the straw and the package are separated and become pieces of refuse after serving; and PA0 (5) The beverage might be spilled from its package when the paper package or plastic bottle is opened, and ingestion of the beverage from an aluminum foil package is difficult because of lack of convection of air.
In view of the above defects, the inventor has created a new structure of beverage container with a concealed straw to eliminate the above defects.